In general, known examples of frame structures for accommodating equipments such as an LCD module formed by a LCD panel unit and a backlight unit include: frame structures including a frame, having its front face side open and its rear face side closed, and a front frame attached to the front face side of the frame, as described in Patent Documents 1 and 2; and frame structures including an intermediate frame, having its front and rear face sides open, and a front frame and a rear frame, which are attached to the intermediate frame, as described in Patent Documents 3 and 4. The latter frame structures are often used as frame structures for mobile LCD devices.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 13 (an exploded perspective view), such a frame structure for mobile apparatuses includes: a rectangular frame-shaped intermediate frame 200 having its front and rear face sides open; a front frame 100 having a front face portion 110 and a side face portion 120, and attached to the intermediate frame 200 so that the front face portion 110 and the side face portion 120 are respectively positioned on the front and side face sides of the intermediate frame 200; and a rear frame 300 having a rear face portion 310 and a side face portion 320, and attached to the intermediate frame 200 so that the rear face portion 310 and the side face portion 320 are respectively positioned on the rear and side face sides of the intermediate frame 200.
Incidentally, in the conventional case, as shown also in FIG. 14 (an enlarged exploded perspective view of a main part), a plurality of protrusions 211 exclusively for the front frame, and a plurality of protrusions 213 exclusively for the rear frame are provided on the side face of the intermediate frame 200, while engaging portions 130, which are respectively latched by the front frame protrusions 211, are provided in the side face portion 120 of the front frame 100, and engaging portions 330, which are respectively latched by the rear frame protrusions 213, are provided in the side face portion 320 of the rear frame 300.
As shown in FIG. 15(a) (a front view), and FIG. 15(b), which is a cross-sectional view taken along line b-b in FIG. 15(a), the side face portion 120 of the front frame 100 has openings 140, which are provided so as to expose the respective protrusions 211 laterally outward, and each engaging portion 130 is formed by a rear opening edge of a corresponding one of the openings 140. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 16(a) (a front view), and FIG. 16(b), which is a cross-sectional view taken along line b-b in FIG. 16(a), the side face portion 320 of the rear frame 300 has openings 340, which are provided so as to expose the respective protrusions 213 laterally outward, and each engaging portion 330 is formed by a rear opening edge of a corresponding one of the openings 340.